Make Time
by xAndiya
Summary: A one-shot about Add(Mastermind) and Elesis(Blazing Heart). It's really short but please bear with me. It's my first fanfiction ok? P.S. They are my OTP ｡ ｡ (Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword nor the cover image. They belong to their rightful owners.)


**It's my first fanfic so go easy on me k?**

* * *

An irritated groan was heard from the Mastermind as he turned his head to a certain redhead. "Would you stop playing with my hair?" He asked in annoyance.

He expected her to stop but instead, he got a wide smile from the Blazing Heart. "But it's so fluffy and soft! And soooo white!" she playfully replied, her hands still playing with his hair.

"For the third time Elesis, stop playing with my hair!" he said louder which startled the girl. "I'm trying to work here." Add said before diverting his attention to the work he was doing in his lab. "Don't bother me today! I'm finally close to figuring this thing out."

The redhead frowned a bit before replying in a low voice, "Okay. See you in a bit." Elesis slowly went out of Add's lab, but before she could get out she glanced quickly at the mastermind who was engrossed in his work.

* * *

"Stupid Add. I only wanted to spend time with him." Elesis mumbled while throwing rocks into a pond.

"Hmmm.. What seems to be the problem Elesis?" The red-haired knight turned her head to see one of her closest friends, Ara, the Yama Raja.

"Oh, it's nothing really Ara.." Elesis replied before throwing another rock into the pond. A sigh was heard from Ara.

"Is it Add again?" she asked as if she already knew the answer. "Oh who am I kidding? Of course it's Add. What happened this time Ellie?" she said while grinning.

Else is told Ara what happened while still throwing some rocks into the pond. She even got angry while telling the story that she got a bigger rock and throwed it forcefully into the pond, causing water to splash in her face.

"You think I'm ridiculous now right? Making a fuss over petty things.." She whispered.

Ara still heard it though so she replied. "No. He's just being inconsiderate. You were only playing. What's wrong with that? He's being a jerk." Ara said with a small smile on her face.

"Do you think so?" Elesis slid doubtingly. The black-haired girl just nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh. It's getting late already. Gotta go. See you around Elesis." Ara quickly bade farewell and disappeared. Elesis stared at the reddish sky while the sun was setting. _'I hope this gets resolved soon.'_ Elesis thought to herself while sighing.

* * *

She was already lying down on her bed while facing the wall. Elesis couldn't sleep with her thoughts bothering her. _"Is Add not done with his work yet?"_ She thought out loud as she sighed again, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Elesis groggily opened her eyes when she felt a a warm object on her waist while she was still lying on her bed. Still sleepy, she turned her head. Purple eyes met with her red ones. Her heart immediately started beating faster as she met with his gaze.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" the Mastermind said softly into her ear which made Elesis blush a bit. She faced the wall so he wouldn't notice her face as red as her hair. ' _But this position sure felt nice_.' She thought to herself as she noticed Add was spooning her.

"What are you doing here Add?" Despite her delight in the position she was in, she couldn't help but ask him this. She didn't really wanted to ask this question, but it just kind of slipped out of her mouth.

"... Are you angry about earlier today?" he asked in a gentle voice. She just nodded. She didn't want to talk because she knew if she opened her mouth, she'll just blurt out unnecessary things that will complicate things even more.

She felt that Add turned her around to face him. A small smile lingered on his lips as he saw her red face. "I'm so sorry alright?" He said before kissing her forehead gently, which made her blush even more- if that was even possible.

"Did you finish your work?" she said in a bitter tone. Add didn't get the hint of sadness in her tone so he replied casually, "Yes. As a matter of fact I just discovered tha-" he was cut off when he realized the nitterness in Elesis' tone.

He smiled to himself as he noticed how stupid he was. "I'm sorry okay? I finished that today so I could be free this week. Please don't be mad." he said, this time kissing her cheek. Elesis just nodded as she was blushing too much. She liked the fact that they could spend more time together in the week.

They cuddled until they fell asleep into the night.

* * *

 **Okay. I know it was cliché but this was what came to my mind. This is my first fanfic so please don't judge. And I'm also sorry if it was short. It's because... You get the point!**

 **P.S I already posted this story on my wattpad account so yeah. This is my own original work.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!** **｡** **‿** **｡**


End file.
